ÅND
by Fordg-and-Dred-Weasley
Summary: Íàøè


END  
  
  
  
Âû ñìîòðåëè øåñòîé ôèëüì î ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿõ çíàìåíèòîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S.  
  
Ýòà èñòîðèÿ âûäóìàííàÿ. Âñå ñîâïàäåíèÿ èìåí, òîâàðîâ è ñîáûòèé ÿâëÿþòñÿ   
  
ñëó÷àéíûìè è îïðîâåðæåíèþ íå ïîäëåæàò.  
  
  
  
Ïîñëå òèòðîâ âû ñìîæåòå ïðîñìîòðåòü ñöåíû, íå âîøåäøèå â ôèëüì. (Ëè÷íî âûðåçàíû   
  
ïðîôåññîðîì Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíåéïîì. Äëèííûå ôèëîñîâñêî-äðàìàòè÷åñêèå ìîíîëîãè ïðîô.   
  
Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà óáðàíû åùå ðàíüøå ïî ïðîñüáå Àëàíà Ðèêìàíà).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Äåéñòâóþùèå ëèöà è èñïîëíèòåëè (à íå íàîáîðîò!):  
  
  
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð - ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé âûæèë (åäèíñòâåííûé ïîñëå âîñüìèäåñÿòè êèíîïðîá)  
  
  
  
Àëàí Ðèêìàí - Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï (â äåâè÷åñòâå - Çëîäåóñ Çëåé)  
  
  
  
ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êòî – … Ðè÷àðä Ãèð – ïðåïîäàâàòåëü çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë â Õîãâàðòñå  
  
  
  
Ëèëè Ýâàíñ - Äæóëèÿ Ðîáåðòñîí  
  
  
  
Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð - Äýâèä Äóõîâíûé  
  
Ìàðîäåðû   
  
Ëóíè,  
  
  
  
Ðîãàëèñ,  
  
  
  
Ìÿãêîëàï,  
  
  
  
Õâîñò  
  
Ãëàâíûé Äîëáàäîð - ïðîô. Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð  
  
  
  
Îëåíü–ïðèçðàê «îòöà» Ãàððè - îëåíü  
  
  
  
Õàäðèã - Íèêîëàé Äðîçäîâ   
  
  
  
Äðàêî Ìàëôîé - ìàëü÷èê, îòêàçàâøèéñÿ èãðàòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà  
  
  
  
Ñêàëëè, ïîäðóæêà Ëèëè, îòëè÷íèöà, ëþáèìûé ïðåäìåò - ìàãëîâåäåíèå.   
  
  
  
Ôðåä Óèçëè - Äæîðäæ Óèçëè  
  
  
  
Äæîðäæ Óèçëè - Ôðåä Óèçëè  
  
  
  
Ðîí Óèçëè - åùå îäèí Óèçëè  
  
  
  
Ó÷åíèêè øêîëû, ó÷èòåëÿ, ïðèâèäåíèÿ è äðóãèå äåéñòâóþùèå ëèöà Óèçëè  
  
  
  
Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåðñ ïîäðóæêà Óèçëè (òîëüêî ïîòîìó è âçÿëè).  
  
  
  
  
  
Ðàáî÷èå âàðèàíòû íàçâàíèÿ øåñòîãî ôèëüìà î ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿõ çíàìåíèòîãî   
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà:  
  
  
  
«Ãàððè. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð?…….ÏÎÒÒÅÐ?!»  
  
  
  
«Äîëáÿ Ãàððè»  
  
  
  
«Èñòèíà ãäå-òî ðÿäîì»   
  
  
  
«Êòî ïîäñòàâèë Îëåíÿ-Ïîòòåðà»  
  
  
  
«Ãàððè Ïîòòåð & Ãàððè Ïîòòåð»  
  
  
  
«Áðàò 3»  
  
  
  
«Õîãâàðòñêèé êîøìàð, èëè Áåçãîëîâûé Íèê âñå çíàë».  
  
  
  
  
  
Ñöåíà ¹0.  
  
  
  
Îáåäåííûé çàë Õîãâàðòñà.  
  
Ðàñïðåäåëåíèå ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ. Ðàñïðåäåëÿþùàÿ øëÿïà õðèïèò ðàñïðåäåëÿþùóþ   
  
ïåñíþ-ëåêöèþ î ðàñïðåäåëåíèè.  
  
Âñå: - Òåðïåíèå. Òåðïåíèå.  
  
Ïðîô. Ìàêãîíàãîë: - Ïîòòåð, (óäèâëåííàÿ ïàóçà, ñ ñîìíåíèåì â ãîëîñå) ..Ãàððè?!  
  
Ãàððè äåëàåò øàã âïåðåä, ïàäàåò … íà òàáóðåò. Íàäåâàåò øëÿïó. Çàòåìíåíèå.  
  
Øëÿïà: - Ãì-ì, íå ïðîñòîé âîïðîñ. Î÷åíü íå ïðîñòîé. Ìíîãî äóðîñòè – ýòî ÿ âèæó.   
  
È óì âåñüìà íåïëîõ. È òàëàíòà õâàòàåò – î, äà, ìîé áîã, ýòî òàê, - è èìååòñÿ   
  
âåñüìà ïîõâàëüíîå æåëàíèå çàãóáèòü ñåáÿ, ýòî òîæå ëþáîïûòíî …Òàê êîãî æå èç   
  
äåêàíîâ òàê îñ÷àñòëèâèòü?…  
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð (èñòåðè÷íî): - Òîëüêî íå â Ñëèçåðèí! Òîëüêî íå â Ñëèçåðèí!  
  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï (èñòåðè÷íûì øåïîòîì): - Òîëüêî íå â Ñëèçåðèí! Òîëüêî íå â   
  
Ñëèçåðèí!  
  
Ãëàâíûé Äîëáàäîð (èñòåðè÷íûì øåïîòîì): - Òîëüêî íå â Ñëèçåðèí! Òîëüêî íå â   
  
Ñëèçåðèí!  
  
Âîëüäåìîðäà ïðîô. Êâèðåëëà (èñòåðè÷íûì øåïîòîì): - Òîëüêî íå â Ñëèçåðèí! Òîëüêî   
  
íå â Ñëèçåðèí!  
  
Øëÿïà: -Àãà! Çíà÷èò, íå â Ñëèçåðèí? Âû âñå óâåðåíû? Ìîæåò, ïðîãîëîñóåì?  
  
Âñå ñêðåùèâàþò ïàëüöû íà óäà÷ó.  
  
Øëÿïà: - Åäèíîãëàñíî!!! ÃÐÈÔÔÈÍÄÎÐ!!!  
  
Ïî çàëó ðàçíîñèòüñÿ äîëãèé âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ.  
  
Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ Óèçëè (íåîáäóìàííî): - Ñ íàìè Ïîòòåð! Ñ íàìè Ïîòòåð! (îãëÿäåâ   
  
Ãàððè ïîáëèæå) Ïîòòåð – ëîõ! Ïîòòåð – ëîõ!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ñöåíà ¹ - 1(ìèíóñ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä).  
  
  
  
Âñòóïèòåëüíûé ýêçàìåí â Õîãâàðòñ.  
  
Ýêçàìåíóåò ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë.  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë: - È ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñ, Ñåâåðóñ, ïî÷åìó Âû âûáðàëè ÍÀØÓ øêîëó?!  
  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï (ïîêà íå ïðîôåññîð): -Ïàï! Íå çàäàâàé ãëóïûõ âîïðîñîâ!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ñöåíà ¹13. Ìóçûêàëüíàÿ ïàóçà.  
  
  
  
Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ (êàê îáû÷íî), íî÷ü (êàê îáû÷íî), ïîëíîëóíèå (êàê îáû÷íî).   
  
Âåñü Õîãâàðòñ ðåïåòèðóåò íîìåðà äëÿ âûïóñêíîãî áàëà.  
  
Íà çàäíåì ïëàíå Ëèëè Ýâàíñ îòòà÷èâàåò ìàìáó.  
  
  
  
Àðèÿ «Bell».  
  
Ìîòèâ ñàìè ïîìíèòå, òàê ÷òî èñïîëíèòåëè ïîþò, êàê ìîãóò.  
  
Èñïîëíèòåëè:  
  
Òîì Ðåäëë è Õîð Ìàðîäåðîâ ( ñ íèì ñîãëàñíûõ).  
  
Ëóíè ñîëèðóåò íà ëóíó.  
  
  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë (íàïîìèíàåì, â ýòîé ðîëè – Ðè÷àðä Ãèð):  
  
-Ñâåò îçàðèë ìîþ áîëüøóþ äóøó,  
  
Íåò, àòòåñòàò òâîé òðîéêîé íå íàðóøó!  
  
ÁÐÅÄ, ïîëíî÷íûé áðåä òåðçàåò ñåðäöå ìíå îïÿòü.  
  
Î, Ëèëèàíà, ÿ ÕÎ×Ó ×ÓÒÜ-×ÓÒÜ ÏÎÑÏÀÒÜ.  
  
Ìîé òÿæêèé êðåñò – ïàëàòà ïîëíàÿ óìà.  
  
È òóò íàçëî ñëó÷àéíî âñòðåòèë ÿ òåáÿ.  
  
Íåò, êîëäóí îòâåðæåííûé ñ ïðîêëÿòüåì íà ìîðäå',  
  
ß íèêîãäà íå áóäó ñ÷àñòëèâ â Õîãâàðòñå'.  
  
Ëóíè (ìèëîñåðäíî çàãëóøàÿ ïðîôåññîðà).:  
  
-Ó-ó-óóóóóóóóóóóó-ó-ó-óóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó!  
  
-Ó-Ó-ó-óóóóóóóóóó-ó-ó-ó!   
  
  
  
  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë :  
  
-Ðàñïóòíîé äåâêîé, êàê çàêëÿòüåì, îäåðæèì.  
  
Ñìóãëÿíêà äåðçêàÿ ìîþ ñãóáèëà æèçíü.  
  
Æàëü, ñóäüáîé-çëîäåéêîþ ñ äðóãîþ îáðó÷åí,   
  
Íà ìóêè àäñêèå ÿ ñ ñûíîì îáðå÷åí.  
  
È ïîñëå âûïóñêíûõ íå îáðåñòè ïîêîé,  
  
ß äóøó äüÿâîëó ïðîäàì çà íî÷ü ñ òîáîé.  
  
Ñòîí, æóòü è ìðàê, è ñîí ìîé, Ëèëèàíà,  
  
Ñîí, ìîêðûé ñîí ìîé, Ëèëèàíà …  
  
Ëóíè (êðàñíåÿ):  
  
-Óóóóóóóóóóó-óóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó-ó-ó-ó-ó!  
  
Ó-ÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ-ó!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë è Êâàðòåò Ìàðàäåðîâ (âìåñòå):  
  
Î, Ãëàâíûé Äîëáàð, òû íå â ñèëàõ ìíå ïîìî÷ü.  
  
Ëþáâè çàïðåòíîé íå äàíî ìíå ïðåâîçìî÷ü.  
  
Ñòîé, íå ïîêèäàé ìåíÿ áåçäóìíàÿ ìå÷òà,  
  
Â ÊÎÇËÀ ìóæ÷èíó ïðåâðàùàåò Êðàñîòêà'.  
  
È â ÝÒÎÉ æèçíè ìíå íå îáðåñòè ïîêîé…  
  
Ëóíè (èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë):   
  
-Ó-ó-ó-óóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó!  
  
-Ó-ó-ó-óóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë è Êâàðòåò Ìàðàäåðîâ (âìåñòå):  
  
È äíåì è íî÷üþ ëèøü îíà ïåðåäî ìíîé.  
  
È íå ó÷åáíèê ÿ ëèñòàþ, à «Ïëåéáîé».  
  
Ñòîé, íå ïîêèäàé ìåíÿ áåçóìíàÿ ìå÷òà.  
  
Â ÄÐÎÂÀ' ìóæ÷èíó ïðåâðàùàåò êðàñîòà.  
  
(Ïðîðûâàÿñü ñêâîçü âîé Ëóíè):  
  
È ÏÎÑËÅ ÑÌÅÐÒÈ ÌÍÅ ÍÅ ÎÁÐÅÑÒÈ ÏÎÊÎÉ,  
  
ß ÄÓØÓ ÄÜßÂÎËÓ ÏÐÎÄÀÌ ÇÀ ÍÎ×Ü Ñ ÒÎÁÎÉ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ñöåíà ¹ Õ +Y=?  
  
  
  
Òåìíî. Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ.  
  
Íà áðåâíûøêå ñèäÿò Ëèëè Ýâàíñ è Òîì Ðåäëë. Öåëóþòñÿ, ïüþò ïèâî (íàñòîÿùåå, à íå   
  
ñëèâî÷íîå), íèêîìó íå ìåøàþò.  
  
Âõîäèò Ãëàâíûé Äîëáîäîð.  
  
Ãëàâíûé Äîëáàäîð: - Àãà!  
  
Óõîäèò.  
  
Âõîäèò Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð: - Àãà! Èñòèíà óæå áëèæå …  
  
Óõîäèò.  
  
Âõîäèò Ñêàëëè  
  
Ñêàëëè: - Àãà!  
  
Óõîäèò.  
  
Âõîäèò Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.  
  
Ñåâåóñ Ñíåéï: - Óé –¸¸¸!!!  
  
Ïàäàåò â ãëóáîêèé îáìîðîê.  
  
Ëèëè Ýâàíñ è Òîì Ðåäë óõîäÿò, äåìîíñòðàòèâíî õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ñöåíà ¹ #.  
  
  
  
Çàïîëíî÷ü. Îòáîé. Ïóñòàÿ ãîñòèíàÿ Ñëèçåðèíà.  
  
Âåçäå ðàçáðîñàíû êîíôåòòè è îãðûçêè õëîïóøåê. Íà ñòîëå ìíîãî-ìíîãî ãðÿçíîé   
  
ïîñóäû, ïîñðåäè âîçâûøàåòñÿ íåòðîíóòûé ïèðîã â ÷åðíî-çåëåíûõ òîíàõ ñ îïëûâøèìè   
  
äî îñíîâàíèÿ ïðàçäíè÷íûìè ñâå÷àìè.  
  
Îêîëî åäâà òëåþùåãî êàìèíà, ñèðîòëèâî ïðèìîñòèâøèñü, ñïèò ãðóñòíûé-ãðóñòíûé   
  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.  
  
Ðåçêî ðàñïàõèâàåòñÿ äâåðü. Ñòðåìèòåëüíî, ñ îáàëäåííî ëåòÿùåé çà ñïèíîé ÷åðíîé   
  
ìàíòèåé, â ãîñòèíóþ âëåòàåò ïðîô. Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë Òîì Ðåäëë.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñûïàåòñÿ.   
  
Ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà çà êàäðîì: - Çäîðîâî! Íàäî ïîòîì ñïðîñèòü, êàê îí ýòî äåëàåò.  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë (ôàëüøèâî è æèçíåðàäîñòíî ïîõëîïûâàÿ ñûíà ïî ïëå÷ó): - Ïðèâåò,   
  
ñûíîê! Ñ äíåì ðîæäåíüÿ òåáÿ, âñåãî òåáå! Êàê ïðîøåë ïðàçäíèê?  
  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï (ìðà÷íî): - Ãäå òû áûë?!  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë (ñìóùàÿñü, îòðÿõèâàåò ñ ìàíòèè ÷üè-òî êðîâü è ìîçãè): - Èçâèíè,   
  
ñûíîê, – çàäåðæàëè! (ïàóçà) Ó ìåíÿ äëÿ òåáÿ åñòü ïîäàðîê – íàáîð äëÿ   
  
çåëüåâàðåíüÿ «Professional Super+». Äåðæè, ìàëûø, ïîëüçóéñÿ. (Ïðîòÿãèâàåò   
  
íàðÿäíóþ êîðîáêó ñ êðàñíûì áàíòèêîì).  
  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï (ñêâîçü çóáû): - Ñïàñèáî…(ïðî ñåáÿ) Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî îïîçäàë.  
  
Íåëîâêàÿ ïàóçà.  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë (ðåøèòåëüíî): - Ñûíîê! Òû óæå âçðîñëûé. Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ ñåðüåçíî   
  
ïîãîâîðèòü… êàê ìóæ÷èíà ñ ìóæ÷èíîé. Æèçíü – ýòî î÷åíü ñëîæíàÿ øòóêà. È êàê áû   
  
òåáå íå áûëî òÿæåëî, ïîìíè, ìàëûø, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ î÷åíü ñèëüíî ëþáëþ! … ß íèêîãäà   
  
òåáÿ íå áðîøó!!! … Ïîíèìàåøü, Ñåââè, ó íàñ ñ òâîåé ìàìîé óæå äàâíî… ñëîæíûå   
  
âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿ. Ïîíèìàåøü…ý-ý … ÿ âñòðåòèë çàìå÷àòåëüíóþ æåíùèíó…  
  
Ñåâåðóñ (ïðî ñåáÿ è â óæàñå): - Íå ìîæåò áûòü! (Âñëóõ) ß åå çíàþ?  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë (çàñòåí÷èâî): -Âîîáùå-òî … ãì - ì …ì…äà.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ (ñëàáåþùèì îò óæàñà ãîëîñîì): - Íå ìîæåò áûòü! Ýòî æå çàìå÷àòåëüíî,   
  
ïàï…(ïàäàåò â ãëóáîêèé îáìîðîê).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ñöåíà ¹ (200: 2,2)   
  
  
  
Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ. Íåóìîëèìî ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ðàññâåò.  
  
Ëèëè Ýâàíñ òîï÷åò ñâîè íàðó÷íûå ÷àñû. Çà êàäðîì çâó÷èò ïåñíÿ ãðóïïû «Ñòðåëêè».  
  
«Ñòðåëêè»: - Òû áðîñèë ìåíÿ … Òû áðîñèë ìåíÿ!  
  
Ñèëüíî õðîìàÿ, âõîäèò Ãëàâíûé Äîëáàäîð.  
  
Ãëàâíûé Äîëáàäîð (îòïëåâûâàÿñü ñîáñòâåííûìè çóáàìè): - Îí íå ïðèäåò…  
  
Ëèëè Ýâàíñ (âûõâàòûâàÿ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó): - ÀÂÀÄÀ ÊÅÁÀÂÐÀ!!!  
  
Ó Ãëàâíîãî Äîëáàäîðà ïîäêàøèâàþòñÿ íîãè, è îí ïàäàåò â ëóæó. Ëèëè Ýâàíñ   
  
ïðîìàõíóëàñü.  
  
Ãëàâíûé Äîëáàäîð (èç ëóæû): -Óé-¸¸¸¸¸!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ñöåíà ¹ $.  
  
  
  
Âå÷åð. Æåíñêèé äóø.  
  
Êëóáû ïàðà.  
  
Ëèëè Ýâàíñ (ñ ïîëîòåíöåì íà ãîëîâå è ïèëî÷êîé â ðóêàõ): - Ñêàëëè! ß âëþáèëàñü!  
  
Ãîëîñ Ñêàëëè èç ñîñåäíåé êàáèíêè: …Îïÿòü.   
  
Ëèëè Ýâàíñ: - Îí ñòàðøå ìåíÿ íà òðèäöàòü ëåò!  
  
Ãîëîñ Ñêàëëè: - Îïÿòü!  
  
Ëèëè Ýâàíñ: -Ýòî ïðîôåññîð…  
  
Ãîëîñ Ñêàëëè (ïðåðûâàÿ): - Îïÿòü!!!  
  
Ëèëè Ýâàíñ: - È åùå ÿ áåðåìåíà…  
  
Ñêàëëè (ðàçäðàæåííî ïðåðûâàÿ): -ÎÏßÒÜ!!!  
  
Ðàñïàõèâàåòñÿ äâåðü. Ìàðîäåðû, ãîãî÷à, çàïèõèâàþò Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà â äóø è   
  
äåðæàò äâåðü ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû.  
  
Õîð Ìàðîäåðîâ è Ñêàëëè: - Ïîòòåð-ëîõ! Ïîòòåð-ëîõ!  
  
Ëèëè ïðèùóðèâàåòñÿ, îáäóìûâàÿ ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ñöåíà¹ @.  
  
  
  
Îáåäåííûé çàë. Âñå íîðìàëüíûå ëþäè îáåäàþò. Îñòàëüíûå ãîòîâÿò óðîêè. Ðîí Óèçëè è   
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð èãðàþò â âîëøåáíûå øàõìàòû.  
  
Âðûâàåòñÿ ðàñòðåïàííàÿ è çàìîðäîâàííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåðñ è øâûðÿåò íà   
  
øàõìàòíóþ äîñêó òÿæåëóþ-òÿæåëóþ êíèãó äëÿ ëåãêîãî ÷òåíèÿ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåðñ: - Ãàððè! Ãàððè! Òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü ñåáå, êàêàÿ ÷óøü   
  
íàïèñàíà â ýòîé êíèãå!…Òû äîëæåí çíàòü!  
  
Ðîí Óèçëè: -Ãåðìèîíà, à, ìîæåò, íå íàäî?  
  
Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåðñ (ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóâ): - Çäåñü íàïèñàíî, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííóþ   
  
çà âñþ èñòîðèþ ìàãèè ìàíòèþ-íåâèäèìêó èçãîòîâèë ...  
  
Ðîí Óèçëè: - Ãåðìèîíà, ìîë÷è!  
  
Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåðñ (òîðæåñòâåííàÿ ïàóçà): - Âîëüäåìîðò!!! È íè ñëîâà î òâîåì   
  
îòöå!!!!  
  
Íåëîâêàÿ ïàóçà.  
  
  
  
Ìèìî ïðîëåòàþò Ôðåä è Äæîðæ Óèçëè.  
  
Ôðåä è Äæîðæ Óèçëè: - Ïîòòåð - ëîõ! Ïîòòåð – ëîõ!  
  
Åùå îäíà íåëîâêàÿ ïàóçà.  
  
  
  
Ðîí Óèçëè íåçàìåòíî áåðåò òÿæåëóþ-òÿæåëóþ êíèãó äëÿ ëåãêîãî ÷òåíèÿ è   
  
ïîäîçðèòåëüíî âûñîêî ïîäíèìàåò åå íàä ñàìîé ãîëîâîé Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåðñ.  
  
Ìèìî ïðîõîäèò ïðîôåññîð ïî çåëüÿì Ñåâåðóñ Ðåäëë-Ñíåéï.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð ïî çåëüÿì Ñåâåðóñ Ðåäëë-Ñíåéï (àïëîäèðóÿ âñëåä Ôðåäó è Äæîðæó Óèçëè):   
  
- Ïÿòü (ïàóçà) …äåñÿòü î÷êîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðó!  
  
Âñå ïàäàþò ñ òàáóðåòîê.  
  
Çàòåìíåíèå.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð ïî çåëüÿì Ñåâåðóñ Ðåäëë-Ñíåéï ñìîòðèò â ãëàçà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó: - «Â   
  
æèâûõ îñòàíåòñÿ òîëüêî îäèí èç íàñ…»  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ñöåíà ¹ Õ – Ó.  
  
  
  
Íî÷ü.  
  
Êàêîé-òî çàïðåùåííûé äëÿ ó÷åíèêîâ ïîäâàë Õîãâàðòñà.   
  
Òåìíî (êàê îáû÷íî).  
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð (êàê îáû÷íî).  
  
Âîëøåáíîå çåðêàëî åèíàëåÆ (çàäóìàëîñü).  
  
Ãàððè ïå÷àëüíî íàáëþäàåò çà òåì, êàê â çåðêàëå êóçåí Äàäëè áüåò åãî Âñïîëîõîì   
  
ïî ãîëîâå.  
  
Ãàððè ïëà÷åò.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ñöåíà ¹ Õ  
  
  
  
Ïîäçåìåëüå.  
  
Óðîê çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ó øåñòîãî êóðñà.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï: - Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåðñ, îïóñòèòå ðóêó! Îïóñòèòå ðóêó! È   
  
ëåâóþ òîæå! È ñÿäüòå!!! È òàê, êòî çíàåò …  
  
Âáåãàåò Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, êèäàåòñÿ íà øåþ ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó ñî ñëåçàìè è ñîïëÿìè.  
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð: - Áðàò! Áðàò! Òû - áðàò ìîé!!!  
  
Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåðñ: -ß çíàþ!  
  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ïðåäïðèíèìàåò íåóäà÷íóþ ïîïûòêó óòîïèòüñÿ â êîòëå. (Îò èçáûòêà   
  
÷óâñòâ çàáûâ ïðèìåíèòü ñàìîóìåíüøàþùåå çàêëÿòüå.)  
  
Äðàêî Ìàëôîé: - Íåò!!!  
  
Òîæå ïûòàåòñÿ óòîïèòüñÿ. (Íå çàáûâàåò ïðèìåíèòü ñàìîìåíüøàþùåå çàêëÿòüå, íî îò   
  
èçáûòêà ÷óâñòâ êèäàåòñÿ â ïóñòîé êîòåë Íåâèëëà Äîëãîïóñà).  
  
  
  
  
  
Ñàìàÿ «ïîñëåäíÿÿ» ñöåíà.  
  
  
  
Äîì ÷åòû Ïîòòåðîâ. (Êàê âñåãäà, íî÷ü. Êàê âñåãäà, òåìíî).   
  
Ãîñòèíàÿ. Â êðåñëå ñèäèò Ïîòòåð, Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð. ×èòàåò åæåíåäåëüíûé «Ïðîðîê»,   
  
ðàçäåë «Ïàðà íîðìàëüíûå ÿâëåíèÿ».  
  
Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð (ãëóáîêî çàäóìàâøèñü): - Èñòèíà ãäå-òî ðÿäîì … èñòèíà óæå áëèæå …   
  
èñòèíà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ…  
  
Ðàñïàõèâàåòñÿ äâåðü.  
  
Íà ïîðîãå ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë â îáðàçå Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî.  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë: - À âîò è ÿ - òâîÿ èñòèíà!!! (âûõâàòûâàåò âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó)   
  
Îíà íå áóäåò òâîåé! ÀÂÀÄÀ ÊÅÁÀÂÐÀ!!!  
  
Èç êó÷êè ïåïëà îòëåòàåò îëåíü-ïðèçðàê «îòöà» Ãàððè.  
  
Íà øóì âûáåãàåò Ëèëè Ïîòòåð.  
  
Ëèëè Ïîòòåð: - À-à-à!  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë (óïàâøèì ãîëîñîì): - È ýòî âñå, ÷òî òû ìíå ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ïîñëå   
  
òîãî, ÷òî ìåæäó íàìè áûëî?!  
  
Ëèëè Ïîòòåð: -Óé-¸¸¸¸¸! Ýòî òû, Îòåëëî?  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë: Òû ïåðåä ñíîì ìîëèëàñü, Ëèëèàíà? Òàê ïîìîëèñü â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç!   
  
ÀÂÀÄÀ ÊÅÁÀÂÐÀ!!!  
  
Ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ åùå îäíà êó÷êà ïåïëà.  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë (åùå ñèëüíåå óïàâøèì ãîëîñîì - äûìêó, îòëåòàþùåìó îò êó÷êè): -   
  
Òàê íå äîñòàíüñÿ æå òû íèêîìó…  
  
Òðàãè÷åñêàÿ ïàóçà.  
  
Ê äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè âñåõ âîçâðàùàåò ïèñê Ãàððè.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð ðàñòåðÿííî íàêëîíÿåòñÿ íàä êîëûáåëüþ. Ãëàäèò Ãàððè ïî ãîëîâå.  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë: - È ÝÒÎ âñå, ÷òî îò íåå îñòàëîñü …  
  
Âèäèò íà ëáó ó Ãàððè ÐÎÄÈÌÎÅ ÏßÒÍÎ â âèäå ìîëíèè, äðîæàùåé ðóêîé íàùóïûâàåò ó   
  
ñåáÿ òàêîå æå.  
  
Ïðîô. Òîì Ðåäëë: - Óé-¸¸¸¸¸!  
  
Äåëàåò ñåáå õàðàêèðè âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
  
  
  
Åùå îäíà òðàãè÷åñêàÿ ïàóçà.  
  
Çàõîäèò Õàãðèä: -Äàëüíåéøåå - â ìîë÷àíèè … õîòÿ ìîæíî íàïèñàòü åùå êó÷ó ôèêîâ.  
  
Ôèíàëüíûé ïèñê Ãàððè.  
  
  
  
Ñëåäóþùàÿ ñöåíà áûëà îòâåðãíóòà ïî ýòè÷åñêèì ñîîáðàæåíèÿì, êàê íàðóøàþùàÿ ñòàðóþ   
  
äîáðóþ òðàäèöèþ. Íî ÈÑÒÈÍÀ çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî â òîì ó÷åáíîì ãîäó Êóáîê øêîëû   
  
âçÿë Õ-À-Ï-Ï-Ë-Ü-Ï-À-Ô-Ô!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Àâòîðû âûíîñÿò áëàãîäàðíîñòü èçäàòåëüñòâó «ÐÎÑÌÅÍ» çà ñîõðàíåííîå çðåíèå, ÷åòå   
  
Äîáñîíîâ - çà ñ÷àñòëèâîå äåòñòâî, ñàéòó Ìàðîäåðîâ - ïðîñòî òàê,   
  
ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë ÐÃÀÀèÈ Ðåçíèêîâó Ñ.À. - çà âäîõíîâåíèå ñ   
  
ïîæåëàíèåì ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ íà ýòîé äîëæíîñòè õîòÿ áû äî êîíöà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà…  
  
  
  
11.09.2002  
  
Ôîðäæ è Äðåä. 


End file.
